Connecting Strings
by StarPikachu
Summary: The group is split up by multiple things. Brock had dissapeared, Misty and Ash have a big fight. Will anything good come out of this? Read and find out! R&R!
1. Two strange figures

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that might show up in this fic. I don't know who exactly is going to show up yet. I will tell you if any of the characters are mine.  
  
This is my first fan fic. Any flame will automatically be used to make hot food :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ash! Can't we slow down? We've been walking for 2 hours!" An exhausted Misty climbed about ten feet behind her two traveling partners, and friends, Ash and Brock.  
  
"Misty, if ya wanna make it to the next town before sunset, then we have to speed up!" Ash walked faster. "Otherwise, we have to camp out in the forest, and eat carrots cause that's all Brock has left." As soon as Misty heard that, she was right up there with Ash.  
  
Brrrrrrree! Breeeeeeeee! "Ash your phone is ringing." Brock said.  
  
"Since when do I have a phone?"  
  
"Since you got your Poke gear from Professor Elm, you idiot!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Who asked you?" An irritated Ash argued back.  
  
" Oh, great comeback Mr. Pokemon Mater! Misty was really annoyed by this time. Unfortunately, Brock couldn't break them up, but Pikachu could.  
  
" Pika----CHU!" A bolt of lightning shot from Pikachus body and shocked Ash and Misty.  
  
"Guys, usually, if there is a ringing phone, YOU ANSWER IT! I'll bet whoever is on the other line probably thinks we are hurt, or misplaced, in Ashes case." Brock informed.  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" Ash was still a little upbeat because he had just been shocked out of a fight with Misty. Brock didn't answer. Nobody ever answered the phone. (AN. Poor whoever's on the other line! I don't know who it would have been; I just wanted them to have an argument.)  
  
*Ash, I'm hungry.* Pikachu sighed, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I can't help it Pikachu. We have 2 and a half miles to the next town, and its almost dark." Ash stomach suddenly let a humongous growl escape. "OK lets eat!" Ash received a jolt from his electric mouse. "Hey, what was that for?!?!" Ash dazedly asked.  
  
*Because, we couldn't eat cause just I was hungry, we had to eat cause you were hungry to.* Pikachu was a little annoyed.  
  
"AUGHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A huge cried rang out in Ashs ear. " A BUG!!" Misty took of in the direction they were heading. "Misty, wait!" Ash and Brock yelled. They took off after her.  
  
Twelve minutes, 45 seconds, and three very tired Pokemon trainers later, everyone was out of the forest.  
  
*I think we should go to the Poke Center before we do anything* Ashs mouse was exhausted.  
  
"No let's get something to eat first. I'm starving" Ashs stomach let out a big rumble and several people turned around and looked at him.  
  
" IS FOOD THE ONLY THING YOU CAN THINK ABOUT WHEN WE NEED TO HEAL OUR POKEMON?!?!?!?" Misty shouted in an aggravated tone. " YA KNOW ASH, IF I LIKE Y-" she stopped short when she realized what she was about to say.  
  
" If you liked... what? Finish your sentence. That's what normal people do." Ash acknowledged what he said slowly enough for Misty to yell at him. The fight went on and on, drawing even more attention. The fight ended with (you guessed it) The Mallet! ( AN HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA! You thought I was going to say a thundershock from Pikachu!)  
  
~Ding, ding~ "You Pokemon are in tiptop shape" chirped Nurse Joy.  
  
"Thank you, Joy. Can we reserve two rooms for tonight?" Misty asked. Normally Ash would have asked, but he said his head hurt, and the only reaction he got out of Misty and Brock was a chuckle.  
  
"Of course. The center closes at 10. See ya then or before."  
  
Pikachu bounded back to Ash and told him that he deserved a hit on the head cause he was getting on everyone's nerves.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"I'm going to get some food for the road tomorrow. We have another full day's walk until we get to Blackthorn City, maybe two." Brock apparently wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but Ash was in the room and Misty was taking a shower. He shrugged and left.  
  
When Misty was done in the bathroom, the first thing she noticed was that's Brock was gone.  
  
"Ash, where did Brock go?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno. Probably with some girl."  
  
"Well, did he by any chance TELL you where he was going before he left?"  
  
"Uhh...hehe" Ash laughed nervously.  
  
" ASH YOU MORON!!!! I SWEAR YOU ARE GONNA GET YOURSELF INTO SO MUCH TROUBLE SOMEDAY WITH THAT IDIOTIC THING IN YOUR HEAD YOU CALL A BRAIN!"  
  
"Yeah well... I can't think of a comeback. Help me out." Ash whined, and Misty looked at him like he was the most pathetic person in the world. Pikachu just watched them and puffed one of those cloud things. (AN I don't know what they are called, sorry)  
  
Meanwhile, at the store, Brock had just finished paying for the food and was in a foul moon because every girl in the store had rejected him! He walked out of the store. When he was halfway back to the Pokemon Center, he noticed he was being followed. He couldn't battle because he left his Pokemon in the room. And more trainers needed a room so Ash, Misty, and Brock were forced to share a room, so he had a lesser chance of being able to reach them if he needed them. (AN I know that didn't make much sense, but I had to think of a reason why Misty was taking a shower in the same room as Ash) Brock ducked into the alley and looked behind him. The creepy people were not following him anymore.  
  
"Good he thought to himself. Now all I have to do is go back out the way I came in and I can be where people can see me. (AN Getting a little paranoid, aren't we, Brock?)"  
  
He walked back out of the ally and...  
  
________________________________________________________________________ I am sooooooooo evil *evil laugh* CLIFFHANGER!!!! As much as I hate them, I like writing them. I wrote this chapter in one day. My next chapter will be longer, I promise. If you have any suggestions, put them in the reviews, ok? And keep in mind that it's my first fic, so be nice. *Cartwheels away to work on another chapter* Oh ya, Ash is 14, Misty is barley 15, and Brock is 17.  
  
~StarPikachu 


	2. Figuring it out

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic, and if I decide to make up a character, I'll tell you in the next chapter.  
  
In the last chapter, I made some grammar mistakes, so forgive me. And I said that Brock was in a foul moon, I meant to say foul mood. Sorry bout that too.  
  
  
  
"Ash, I'm getting a little worried about Brock. Usually he's on time, especially to the Pokemon Center because of Nurse Joy. I mean, what if something happened?" Asked a worried Misty.  
  
"Mist, you worry too much. Brock is 17 and can care for himself." Ash said incoherently. He was more absorbed in a book he was reading.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." the red head answered slowly. "He still has a half-hour before the center closes, but I won't start to worry until after 10."  
  
"Great." Mumbled Ash.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Uh... hehe... umm... I just meant that... uhh... that...never mind." Ash was laughing nervously.  
  
Misty decided to leave it be, he made enough of a fool of himself not even being able to finish his sentence.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Arghh! Let go of me! Misty, Jenny, Nurse Joy, Ash! Somebody, anybody! HELP!" Brock yelled muff idly. His head was in a cloth sack, or so he could tell, and his hands and feet were tied with a rope.  
  
"No, we need you"  
  
~~~  
  
"OK, now am I allowed to be worried? Wait, I don't need your opinion! Its past 10, and Brock is nowhere up and down the street! In fact, nobody is up or down the street!" Worried, she went over to Ash, took the book out of his hands, and put it on the top shelf in the bathroom.  
  
"Ash, you are going to think, and think hard. WHERE did Brock say he was going?"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Ash..." Misty warned. At this point she was very aggravated and knew he couldn't remember--  
  
"I GOT IT!!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs after ten minutes of thinking and jumped in the air for joy.  
  
"FINALLY! This is the first thing you have gotten since... I don't know when!"  
  
"Shh and let me tell you where he went. He went..." Ash paused for dramatic effect, but it just turned out making Misty even more mad.  
  
"Oh hurry up and tell me already!" She shot.  
  
"Aright already. If you kill me you'll never find out where he went." Misty nodded. Ash actually made sense! "He went to the grocery store to buy food for out trip!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"You heard me. I said he went to buy food. What's so bad about that?"  
  
"Ash, it's bad because I already bought food. Before I took my shower. Didn't you see me come in with bags?"  
  
"Mist, calm down. I am sure a little extra food won't matter. And I'm sure where ever Brock is, he will be fine!" Ash was trying so hard to reassure her. It didn't exactly work.  
  
"Ash, you are 13, and I am 14. That means I have been traveling with you guys for 3 years now. I *THINK* I know Brock better than for him to be late, at least to the Poke Center."  
  
"Misty, we are getting nowhere. Why don't we just go out and look for him?  
  
"It's past ten. Nurse Joy won't let anyone out of the building!"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to ask!  
  
"You right. Let's go!" They ran out the door, down the stairs, and to the front desk.  
  
"Hi! Shouldn't you two be in bed?"  
  
"Nurse... Joy. You...have to.... help... us! Brock, our friend...has not come...back yet. We...don't...know where he is!" puffed Ash.  
  
"It's not like him to be late" Misty put in.  
  
"Well, you know I'm not going to let you go out. It's after hours." chimed Nurse Joy.  
  
"But we have to find him!" Misty argued. Nurse Joy wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"I will call Officer Jenny to look for him. What does he--- oh never mind. I remember him when you came in. He had dark skin and squinty eyes?"  
  
"Yeah." Ash and Misty said in unison, then looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"I love seeing people traveling together in love but haven't told each other yet." Nurse Joy said to herself as she walked to the telephone. " You kids go up to bed now and get some sleep. If your friend is not found by morning then we will form a search party.  
  
Neither Ash nor Misty slept well that night. If one would turn to face the other Ash being on the floor and Misty on the bed, whoever didn't turn world turn. (AN I hope that makes sense. To put it simply, they refused to face each other)  
  
~Mistys POV: "He is so cute! Wait, am I saying that I, Misty Waterflower, like stubborn, short, and rude Ash? HE RUINED MY BIKE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I cant like him. It's just not possible...is it?" (end Mistys POV) This argument with herself continued on for awhile, and another person started another argument...sorta  
  
~Ashs POV: " Her hair is beautiful. Should I tell her....? Tell her what? You have nothing to tell. After how I've acted, I wouldn't blame her if she got up right now and walked out that door and never came back."  
  
Misty suddenly got up, and Ash sucked in his breath. She was leaving, he just knew it.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom. Come on Togepi." Misty whispered, so she wouldn't disturb a, so she thought, sleeping Ash.  
  
"She's taking Togepi. That only means one thing! She's going to talk to it!" Ash thought as a thought crossed his mind. "I'll eavesdrop."  
  
At the place where the two masked people took Brock...  
  
Brocks head was suddenly uncovered, and he looked around at his surroundings. He was in a room, and he wasn't tied up anymore. He was in a soft bed, and there was some food on a table across the room. He didn't remember anything except getting attacked near the ally, then blackness. Nothing hurt, so he imagined he had sucked in some sleeping gas. "Why would whoever these people are want me?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"We don't want you, you are just a decoy." A voice boomed over a loudspeaker. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place who it was.  
  
"Who are you?" Brock demanded angrily. "Show yourself!"  
  
Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared at a side of the room, in a window type thing. Beside him was another familiar shape he couldn't place who it was and then all the pieces snapped as he recognized them!  
  
Back at the hotel...  
  
"Oh, Togepi." Sobbed a tearful Misty. " Why in the world is it so hard to talk to someone you have known for three years? It shouldn't be that hard." Mistys sobbed while Ash listened intently. "I should be able to tell him the way I feel, but what if he really doesn't have the same feelings toward me? I know how he feels for me as a friend, we are best friends, so why is it so hard to tell him how I feel? Let's go back to bed. I just needed to babble some of the stuff out to someone before I spill it all, not just some, like the other day." She wiped away the tears and got up. Ash realized she was getting up and made a dive for his sleeping bag. Unfortunately, he landed on Pikachu, who was startled, and gave his trainer a terrible shock. Ash screamed and fell to the floor, burnt to a crisp. Misty walked out of the bathroom as soon as all of this happened, and what she saw amazed her. Ash burnt to a crisp, and Pikachu apologizing over over and over but saying that you shouldn't rip sleeping Pokemon form their sleep or things like this will happen.  
  
Misty quickly padded back to her bed and pretended she was sleeping. Ash recovered almost immediately. He was used to shocks from Pikachu.  
  
"Misty, why is your face tear stained?" He knew the answer perfectly well, but he wanted to hear it from her.  
  
"Mmm" she mumbled, not wanting to be disturbed. Ash decided to leave her alone, not wanting to get hit by a mallet, recalling the pain earlier, or reported to Nurse Joy for loudness in the middle of the night.  
  
Ash figured Misty was already asleep, so he decided to talk to his other best friend Pikachu, who was now wide awake. Little did he know how wrong he was. He told Pikachu everything Misty had said about her, and his feelings toward Misty. So now Misty is the only one that knows that the other person knows. Ash didn't know that Misty heard his conversation with his mouse.  
  
The next morning, Misty awoke with a start. Ash was not in his sleeping bag, he was sprawled out all over the floor.  
  
"ASH IT'S 10 IN THE MORNING! Time to get up!" When Ash mumbled something and wouldn't get up, she walked over to the curtains and opened them.  
  
"The stairway to heaven... AUGH!" He was awake.  
  
"Ash, we have to find Brock." So they got dressed and went to the lobby. They reserved the rooms for the next week, because they figured they world be here a while. There was an article on the news about Brock, and search partys were searching the town.  
  
"Ash, they are not going to get anywhere just searching the town. The have to search the area around it to. I mean, I am convinced that he was kidnapped, otherwise he would be home by now." Misty sounded like Brock.  
  
"Well, the next city is Blackthorn. We have to go through the ice cave to get there. Oh, on the news they said they searched the Lake of Rage, so we don't have to go there. Nobody has gone to the ice caves, 'cause they say when you go in, you have a slim chance of never getting out." Ash pointed out. They walked to the cave entrance about a mile away.  
  
"It's an entrance." Ash said.  
  
"Oh wow. King to state the obvious." Misty sarcastically stated. They were just about to walk in when... ~~~ Cliffhanger!! I LOVE doing them, but I will try to get the next chapter out soon. I have not experienced writer's block yet, but I have heard it usually happens in the 3rd or 4th chapter. I hope this chappie was a little nit longer, and I am gonna make the next chappie even longer. And I am waiting to get at least 10 reviews. Tell me if I am an ok writer or not. I don't want to totally bore you to death. So see ya in next chapter!  
  
~StarPikachu 


	3. The Big Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that may come up in this fic, but if I did, the world would be in DEEP trouble.  
  
I may not reveal ALL the stuff you think I might in this chapter, I have not decided yet.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god! It's an actual Articuno!" Misty squealed with delight as the Articuno made its way into view.  
  
"Watch out, Misty!" Ash dived and hit Misty aside just before the Articuno ice beam hit her. "That was close." Ash said numbly.  
  
"I can't believe he saved me. Maybe he's not as thoughtless as I thought..." Misty thought to herself. Ash, apparently, wanted to capture the Articuno, and he was battling while sitting down. Misty then breathed out a puffball thing and watched from the sideline. Ash won the battle, and captured the Articuno. (AN I didn't feel like typing out the whole battle, it would have taken up to much time and I think reading battles are boring.) Ash threw a pokeball and captured the legendary ice bird (figures). But, when Ash tried to stand up, his leg collapsed under him. He fell back to the hard rock floor.  
  
"ASH!" Misty was worried, and didn't know what happened. She ran over to him, and found he was unconscious.  
  
"Pikachu, we have to do something!" Misty said roughly.  
  
*Duh. Uhm, we can't use Articuno until he's trained, but I think he has his Pidgeot with him!* Pikachu sniffed the pokeballs on Ash's belt. *It's this one!* Pikachu threw the pokeball and did a little stance thing. *Ash never lets me release his Pokemon, but its so fun!* Pikachu was being really strange.  
  
"Pidgeot, Ash is hurt! We have to get him to the nearest Pokemon Center ASAP!" Pidgeot agreed and somehow managed to get Ash on his back. Together, they flew to the Pokemon Center in Mahogany. He had his leg thawed out, and was treated on his head for minor cuts.  
  
"Well, Misty, he'll be OK, but I am afraid he will not be able to walk for 3 days. You can go in and talk to him if you want. He had regained consciousness." Nurse Joy told Misty.  
  
Misty rushed into the recovery room and almost fainted at the sight of Ash.  
  
"Looks like we're delayed for three more days. And I have some work ahead of me, with Articuno." Ash said weakly. He did not sound like himself.  
  
"Ash..." Misty said meekly. "You saved me." Tears started rolling down her face.  
  
"Come on. It's no big deal. You would have done the same for me or Brock. And I would do the same for Brock or Pikachu."  
  
Misty sat quietly as she thought this over. "No, I wouldn't have. I would have been to scared to dive like that. You, you had courage to do what you did."  
  
This conversation went on like this for a while. They argued back and forth, until Ash announced he was hungry.  
  
In the room with nothing in it except Brock and food...  
  
"Gary! And... GIOVANNI?!?" Brock was a little confused at this. What would Giovanni want with him? And, why was he here with Gary?!  
  
"Yes, it is I, the great Giovanni. It will all be explained to you when the time is right. Now we have to get..." He was cut off by the annoying trio.  
  
"We are here to save the day!" shouted James, who was standing next to Jesse and Meowth.  
  
"Argh! Guards, get them! Put them in with the squinty-eyed weirdo!" shouted Giovanni angrily.  
  
"Oomph!" said the previously bad trio. "Yeah, I know you must be wondering how we got here, why we wanted to save you, and are you guys good now?" Jesse said to Brock, knowing what kind of questions he would ask. "It all started like this..."  
  
Back at the hospital 3 days later...  
  
"Yeah! I'm ready and pumped and I have a Articuno and Pikachu to back me up!" Ash shouted.  
  
Misty sweat dropped and said, "Ahem. You have me too! And what's with 'being pumped'? Ya know Ash, people are not as dense as you are or as..." Misty stopped in mid-sentence as she realized what she was about to say. "Uh... never mind. Let's just keep going."  
  
As they were walking to the ice caves for the second time that week, Ash wondered, "What was she going to say? Mean? Thoughtless?" Then he remembered the talk she had had with Togepi the other night. "Cute?" He thought. "I'll bet that's what she was going to say. I know! I'll ask her!"  
  
"He has that look on his face, which means he is thinking hard about something." Misty thought to herself.  
  
"Umm Misty? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure Ash. What is it?"  
  
"What were you going to say before, when you said that some people aren't as dense and as... you never finished. What were you going to say?"  
  
"No, it's not important Ash."  
  
"If it wasn't important, why can't you just tell me?"  
  
"I just can't. That's all."  
  
"Misty..."  
  
"Hey! We're at the entrance. Let's go in, shall we?" Misty changed the subject.  
  
Ash knew it had to be important if Misty changed the subject and stopped in mid-sentence. So he kept at it until they got to an icy part of the ice caves.  
  
"Misty how..." Ash started to say.  
  
"What! I told you to leave me alone!" Misty cut him off.  
  
"Misty, I wasn't going to keep at it. I was going to ask how we are going to get across the ice."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Misty said quietly. She obviously had something on her mind. (Well duh)  
  
"C'mon! Let's just get across the ice." Ash shot.  
  
"Yeah, well if you had a halfway decent brain, you'd thing of using your Pokemon, dimwit!"  
  
"Well, sorry. Maybe if I didn't have a scrawny, red haired runt tagging along, I'd already be out of the ice caves!" As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't. Misty turned around on her heals and started to stomp off.  
  
"Misty wait!" Ash called.  
  
"Forget it. You don't care! You never did! And I was foolish to think you did. I heard you talking to Pikachu that night. I heard everything, including the part where you said that you didn't know how you liked me. Ya think you'd know by now if you liked me or not!" Misty was out of breath, and she was fighting back tears. Ash could hear a waver in her voice.  
  
Now Ash was mad. Misty was too. Misty headed back toward the entrance and Ash headed for the big clump of ice. When Misty sat down a ways from where she had the big fight, and she could hear Ash faintly call out his Pidgeot.  
  
"Amature." she muttered under her breath.  
  
*Mommy, I'm cold.* Togepi chirped. Misty got out a blanket and some food and she and Togepi fell asleep soon after.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~ Sorry, this chapter was a little bit shorter than I intended it to be. I had writer's block, but I have some really good ideas for the next chapter, and I'll get that one out within two days. See ya in next chapter!  
  
~StarPikachu 


	4. The Newest Addition

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I am getting REALLY tired of writing this disclaimer. I know I have to because if I didn't I would get in trouble.  
  
I have nothing to tell you right now except sorry it took me so long to get this out. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Misty awoke with a start, at first not knowing where she was. She was cold, and then she remembered. She sighed as she fixed a little breakfast for her and Togepi. Suddenly she saw something in the shadows.  
  
"What was that?" She wondered out loud. Then she heard a thump then a whine. She decided to investigate. When she went into the shadows where she saw something move, she saw what looked like a lump of hair with a snout. "What is that?" She again wondered out loud. She figured it was a Pokemon, but she didn't know what it was.  
  
"Um are you ok?" Misty asked questionably. She heard a snort in reply, but that still didn't answer her question. She moved a little closer and reached out her hand.  
  
"Oh you're hurt. I better take you to the Pokemon Center." Misty said to the lump of hair. "I wish I knew what you were! Then I could call you by your name.  
  
Suddenly Togepi came waddling over to Misty wearing her backpack.  
  
"Togepi! Now I don't know where we are! Wait, I'll just follow the way you came." She said to the egg. "Oh good! There's the place we spent the night!" Misty cried as she spotted the spot. (AN I am high on sugar, somewhat) "I have an idea! Togepi, will you talk to this Pokemon and find out what it is?"  
  
*OK Mommy! What kind of Pokemon are you?* Togepi asked as she started to sing the lyrics to 'What Kind of Pokemon are you?' from the 2BA Master cd.  
  
*I'm a swinub. I'm a girl. I'm hurt and tired and I hate living in the ice caves." The lump *ahem* swinub said. Togepi translated to Misty.  
  
*Mommy, she said she's a swinub and she hates living in the ice caves and that she is hurt. She is also tired.* Togepi chirped.  
  
*OK. Well, since I found the spot where we spent the night, and I don't know how to get out, then I guess we will have to find a way out ourselves. We can follow in Ash's trail." Misty sighed again as she remembered the hurt look on Ash's face when she yelled at him the day before. "Swinub, what hurts?"  
  
*My leg.* Although Misty couldn't understand swinub yet, she figured her leg hurt because of the way swinub held up her front left foot.  
  
"OK, well let me see if I have anything in my backpack...AHA!" Misty shouted as she found a bandana. She ripped it in half.  
  
"Goooooooooo Starmie!" Misty called out her strongest Pokemon. "Stamie, can I have some water in my hands to wash out the bloodstains off of swinubs foot?"  
  
*HIYA!* A squirt of water in Mist's hands was the reply.  
  
"Thanks! Now c'mon back!" Misty recalled Starmie. She washed off Swinubs paw and tied the bandana on it. "There. That should hold until we get to a Pokemon Center." Swinub snorted.  
  
"Togepi, do you think you can find Ash's trail so we can follow it?"  
  
*I'm not that good with my nose, but I can try!* Togepi sniffed at the floor, and finally picked up the scent of Pikachu. *I found it, Mommy!*  
  
"OK." Misty, Togepi, and Swinub headed off, with Togepi leading the way.  
  
Out of nowhere came a sudden scream.  
  
*ASH!* Came the faint voice of Ash's yellow mouse.  
  
*Mommy, I think daddy is hurt!* Togepi cried.  
  
"I'd say you are right. But I would think Ash would be further ahead then this. Why would-- come on! We better go find out what's wrong." Misty swept up Togepi and Swinub and stuffed them in her drawstring bag. She took off in the direction of Ash's voice. After about 10 minutes of running, she skidded to a stop when she almost fell down a dark crevasse.  
  
*Misty! Over here!* Came the voice of Pikachu.  
  
"Oh, no." Misty said under her breath. What she saw was scary. (LOL) Pikachu was at the edge of a dark, deep hole. She rushed over and looked down. She could make out a faint outline of Ash's hat.  
  
"Misty, help me!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Ash, what do you think I'm going to do? Leave you here until you freeze or starve or fall and keep falling till you hit something and black out and never see the light of day again and..."  
  
"Misty just think of a way to get me out!" Ash cut off Misty's run on sentence. "Nice visual, by the way."  
  
"Yeah well, I had a whole night to think up words to annoy you."  
  
"That didn't even make sense, Misty!"  
  
"Oh and how would you know? You never make sense!"  
  
"Listen, this could go on for hours, God forbid it probably will, but by the time its over, I'll be dead!"  
  
Misty thought about this for a second, and decided against arguing anymore. (WHAT?!?! Misty not argue anymore? That's crazy! OK, ok, here's something.)  
  
"You can't fight when your dead, Ketchum."  
  
Ash started to say something, then thought what she had just said over again. He had her there.  
  
"Are you here to argue or to get me out--- AUGH!!!" His hand slipping cut off ash. He fell a few more feet and grasped on to a sturdy stone.  
  
"Ash, you had better be thinking too!"  
  
"I am, I am, ok?"  
  
Misty couldn't even see an outline of Ash's hat, now that he had fallen even more.  
  
"Ash, which Pokemon do you have with you?"  
  
"Um, Pikachu, Bayleef, Pidgeot--- Pidgeot, I choose you!" It was hard for Ash to release his Pokemon for a few reasons: A. He had to hold on to the rock. B. His hands and most of the rest of his body were numb too.  
  
"Ash, you numbskull! You could have just done that in the first place!  
  
"Sorry, I was too busy freezing my butt off! I would have done that but that thought hadn't crossed my mind, all right?"  
  
Finally, Ash's head appeared over the edge. Pikachu ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"You do know this took all day, don't you?"  
  
"No, it didn't. Only about half an hour."  
  
"OK, but if we want to make it out by nightfall, then we have to get going."  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"SWINUB!" Misty practically shouted in Ash's ear.  
  
"What's a swinub?" Ash asked as he pulled out his Pokedex. The pokedex explained what a swinub was and then Ash put it back in his pocket.  
  
"So, it's the newest addition to out family." Ash said.  
  
"Yeah." Misty agreed. She was thinking about what he had just said. He said our, not your. OUR family.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know before when you said the newest addition to OUR family? Why did you say OUR? We're not a family."  
  
"Yet." said Ash under his breath.  
  
"What?!?!?" Misty halted in her footsteps.  
  
"Oh, um I just meant that...uh... that..." He stammered.  
  
"You said yet! I said that we are not a family, and you said YET! What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Listen, Ash Ketchum, there is no way I am going to be a family with you! We can be friends, but not a family. Get it through your brain, if you even have one!" Misty insulted.  
  
"That hurt, Misty." Ash said, with a faraway look in his eyes. "That really hurt." Ash started running ahead, and was soon out of sight. (Why do girls always have to be the ones to run off? I know, they are more sensitive, but I changed it, so HA!)  
  
"Ash..." Misty trailed off.  
  
*Leave him be, Misty. He just needs some time alone.* Pikachu said honestly.  
  
~~~  
  
So, how did you like it? Should I keep going? In the next chapter there will be more TR and Brock, and some explaining about that scenario. Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've been busy, and my parents are buying a house, so they have been on the computer a lot. Thanks to all you people who are reviewing. I don't know how many chappies are left though. I'm writing this as I go along, and I have an idea on what might happen, but I don't know yet. So... see ya in next chapter! (If I decide to keep going. Don't worry, I probably will)  
  
~StarPikachu 


End file.
